The Muggle Way
by AngelBaby 13
Summary: Voldemort's dead and Harry's changed; find out what happens when it's announced that they have to live in the Muggle World with only one other person of the Sorting Hats choice...


AN: 'allo!!! This is wshadow speaking!! Just so ya know this is not my first fic it is actually one of many though this is the first to actually be submitted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and new characters that I make up.!! Have fun Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter one: The Assignment from the Hat  
  
Harry listened as the muggle studies teacher asked everyone in the school that was  
in either sixth or seventh year to stay after the feast. What he was really paying attention to was the fact that the sorting hat was sitting at the head table that was usually put away before they started eating. He shrugged it off and went back to eating calmly. His now red streaked hair fell partly into his eyes, as it was now down to his shoulders, so he flipped it back with his finger. He was now 6'8" and had a golden tan from working at a lumber yard all summer and from swim team. He no longer needed glasses since he had gotten his eyes fixed magically. He knew that many people were looking at him, mostly girls, with lust filled eyes.  
  
He smirked at that and rolled his eyes. His friends steered clear of him not knowing what to do with this more confident Harry instead of the small scared little boy he had been his first five years at Hogwarts. So he was now sitting at the very corner of the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to end.  
  
He sighed as Dumbledor made his usual announcements and dismissed the younger students. He watched Professor Diggle standup before speaking in an excited tone, "I have gotten permission for you students to have a special assignment. You all are to live in the muggle world this year. Now before you say anything your homework will be sent to you through muggle mail. And since Voldemort was mysteriously murdered this summer you have no immediate threat.  
  
"The sorting hat is here to partner you up with the person you will be staying the duration of this year. Now while we will be giving you muggle money to last you a month you will need to get a job, which we have already signed you up for. We have also rented you either a house or an apartment, which you will live at until summer. No using your wands unless absolutely necessary, as in life or death situations. We will know if you are just using it for little things.  
  
"Now we don't know exactly which job is yours but you will draw what it is you and your partner are to do while you are gone. You each have a car, which we will put a spell that will allow you to know how to drive and be able to drive. We have gotten driver's license for each of you so no worries about that. Now you will not be able to converse with anyone else on this project or wizard folk. You will be spread all over the world so don't panic if you end up in the USA. Now any questions?"  
  
He waited a few seconds before saying, "Good! Now when I call your name came up and put the hat on your head. Hannah Abbott."  
  
Harry zoned out as he reflected on what had been said and smirked he knew half the people would not know a single thing about the muggle world. He was laughing on the inside but his face was impassive.  
  
He snapped out of it as he heard, "Harry Potter," being said and the hall going quiet he looked at the rest of the people left and rolled his eyes at their hopeful faces. He walked up to the front and put the hat on.  
  
"Ah, hello again Mr. Potter. Who shall your partner be then? Hmmm let's see. Ahhh, I see now how Tom Riddle was finally defeated. Don't like the fame? Don't worry I shall not tell a soul. Ahhh, I think I know just the person!!!" the hat paused then shouted, "Severus Snape!!"  
  
Harry and everyone else's eyes widened in shock though Harry was cursing the hat that was still sitting on his head. "Why! Why did you put me with my crush?!!" Harry took off the hat after he had gained his composure. He walked calmly towards the bucket with jobs in it and pulled one out. He choked when he opened it. It said:  
  
Town- Venice, California  
Job- strip dancers at PULSE  
Apartment- room 301 at 768 Bay Street  
Car- 1968 Camaro  
  
Harry felt someone come up beside him and saw Snape standing there with a raised eyebrow and scowl in place. Harry handed the strip of paper wordlessly and glared at Professor Diggle before heading over to where the now labeled HP& SS portkey had appeared. He took off his robes and lay them down before getting their stack of necessities. Before looking over at Snape who was, looking a little green, still looking at the piece of paper.  
  
Harry knew that this was going to be an extremely hard year. Holding his duffelbag, which had been transferred next to the portkey from its previous place in his trunk. His duffel had all of his muggle stuff in it, including his weapons and his variety of clothes. He knew Snape would be surprised by his choice of clothing so he was glad he had brought his camera.  
  
Harry waited for Snape to grab hold of the Portkey before grabbing it as well. He smirked as he thought of a wizard free year and sighed in relief.  
  
They landed and stumbled a bit before looking around. They were in an alleyway, so they walked out to where they saw the entrance and looked at the address to make sure it was right before walking in. Harry looked around and grimaced, "I hate this place!"  
  
He shrugged off Snape's disbelieving look and looked at things a little closer. It was too bright for his liking. Ugh! It had beige walls and pink trim. Yellow sofas! Harry snorted in disgust and went to the counter as Snape trailed behind him.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you have our key? Room 301. We had it reserved." Harry's tenor voice rang through the entrance room. He could feel many eyes on him as he reach out one muscular arm to take the key from the key keeper. Nodding his thanks he headed to the stairs up to their room.  
  
"297.. 298.. 299.. 300..Ahh, 301. Here we go." Holding the door open for Snape who looked shocked they made their way into their apartment. Harry shut the door and looked at the cheery room around him and gagged.  
  
"Do you mind if I do some redecorating? This is absolutely disgusting!!" Harry sneered in disgust.  
  
Snape replied, "If you can find a way that's not expensive and no magic. Go ahead."  
  
Harry smirked, "They only said no wands, not 'no magic." He waved his hand and the colors turned green, black, and silver. He laughed at Snape's wide-eyed look reached over and shut his mouth. He thought he saw a blush creep it's way onto Snape's face but shook his head as he heard Snape call, "I've got bed!!"  
  
Scrambling to go have a look he saw that there was only one Queen sized bed then looked over to where Snape was walking into the bathroom to get changed. Harry smirked and stripped to his boxers and climbed onto the bed snuggling into the depths of it.  
  
"What, exactly, do you think your doing?"  
  
Harry didn't even bother turning around as he mumbled, "There's room enough for two. I'm definitely not sleeping on the couch for a whole year. If it'll make you more comfortable I'll turn to where me head is down by the foot of the bed." Harry did so in one elegant turn making it arousing in only the way he could. His leg came partially out from under the covers and the covers went down to his chest showing his six pack before laying back down at the end. Looking in the mirror he saw Snape trying to hide his err, little buddy he smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Snape's POV:  
  
'Damn!! He's doing that on purpose!!!' I quickly cover my now tented pants and climb into bed trying not to groan as I rub up next to Potter on accident. Damn Dumbledor and his manipulative self!!  
  
Author's POV:  
  
The next day Harry was the first to wake up so he went to a room off to the side and started practicing with two of his Japenese Katannas and doing one-finger push-ups. Since Snape wasn't up yet so he wasn't able to have someone sit on his back so he had several weights tied to his back.  
  
He also did crunches with weights on his feet and sit-ups with weights around his chest before getting up and taking a shower.  
  
LATER  
  
Harry looked for some stuff to cook and found that the refrigerator was stocked full of foods!!! Grabbing breakfast stuff he got to work. Thirty minutes later he heard some stirring in the bedroom but kept on working as Snape made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt the breath of his roommate on his neck. He shuddered and replied, "I'm cooking."  
  
"Why? You can hardly make a potion let alone cook!"  
  
"Hmmm! So you don't want any? All right, then. Oh, well. Guess I made extra for no reason at all" Harry sighed and started making a plate for one person. He smiled as he left an extra plate right next to the food invitingly and sat at the table.  
  
He heard Snape mumble something about 'food is food' and get some food and sit across from him. 


End file.
